1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keyless entry systems, and particularly to an RFID-mechanical dual-mode entry key.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security systems for vehicles often include a security device for the vehicle entry system. Some vehicles use a radio frequency identification (RFD) system to lock and unlock the doors. Some vehicles use a remote keyless entry (RKE) system or a passive entry system in addition to the mechanical key to secure the vehicle doors. However, these systems are prone to hacking when a thief with the appropriate electronic equipment is positioned in a location near the person carrying the RKE key.
Thus, an RFID-mechanical dual-mode entry key solving the aforementioned problems is desired.